Calores
by No hay pociones para el amor
Summary: El día de Gokudera no fue el mejor de todos, y para finalizarlo debe pasar la noche con cierto idiota que mantiene una actitud diferente a la de todos los días. 8059 pure love xD... I'm back!


Buu... volvi, despues de un lapso vacacional jajaj, de verdad necesito a la facultad para distraerme y poder escribir fics jaja incluso cuando esta tomada como hace una semana casi, pero bue todo sea por mejores condiciones edilicias para todos los estudiantes primarios, secundarios y universitarios de todo el pais... fah che me fui a la mierda, pero bue, la unica cagada es que, justamente, no hay clases.. es cuestion de ver como se resuelve todo jaja...

Y despues de este flash informativo dejo de quejarme y les doy permiso para leer el fic... aunque lo mas probable es que ni en pedo hayan leido esto jajaja

Enjoy!

* * *

**Calores:**

Puedo sentir sus ojos recorriendo mi espalda que se encuentra desnuda debido al calor, trato de encontrar una estúpida brisa a través de mi ventana. Maldita luz que decidió colapsar en todo el barrio, maldito verano, maldito Yamamoto, ser estúpido que se encuentra sobre mi cama, esparciendo toda su transpiración en ella.

Aahh… lo único reconfortante, es que ya es de noche, aunque eso trajo una pequeña complicación, el padre del idiota llamo a su celular y le pidió que se quedara conmigo, ya que es peligroso salir con toda la oscuridad debido al apagón.

Y ahora debo lidiar con un par de ojos que me queman, no se porque, pero tengo solo, solo, un poco de miedo, y mucha intriga del porqué.

-¿Que mierda te pasa?

Costo, pero finalmente me doy vuelta y veo su rostro, gracias a la vela en mi mesa de luz… dios, me esta desarmando con su mirada.

-Nada

Si claro, mentiroso, voy a arrancarte la verdad, no tengo otra cosa que hacer.

-¿Qué buscas?

-…nada

Tengo muy poco autocontrol, y mucho menos paciencia, intimido para obtener respuestas, no es algo que sea premeditado, es mi forma natural de obtener lo que quiero, y si para ello tengo que arrodillarme, apoyar mi cabeza sobre la cama y mirar directamente a tus estúpidos, aterradores y serios ojos, lo hare.

-Lo mejor seria que te

-¿Para que viniste?

-A… a estudiar

Yamamoto va a ser mejor que dejes de mentirme, hoy no te reíste, no te dispersaste, no hablaste de baseball, no nada. Desde que abrí la puta puerta me di cuenta de que algo te pasa… Mierda voy a romper las sabanas, porque se que no puedo gritarte, todos y cada uno de mis vecinos escucharían y es lo ultimo que quiero, que piensen (confirmen) mi identidad sexual... Idiota deja de mirarme así.

-Mentiroso hijo de puta

-Gokudera…

-¿Qué?

-¿Por qué Mariko-san te beso hoy?

AH NO, ESTO ES LO ULTIMO QUE NECESITO ESCUCHAR. Quería terminar mi día tranquilo, bajo el frio del aire acondicionado, sin ningún tipo de molestias, pero NO, no hay luz, hace un calor infernal y tengo que tolerar los estúpidos planteos de Yamamoto, te voy informando que no vas a salir feliz de esta tarado.

-¿Estabas escondido eh? Ja, no puedo creerlo…

Un cigarrillo, un fucking cigarrillo, ¿Dónde mierda? Ah, hola lindo, alivio puro, lastima que es el último que queda… Que este día termine de una vez

-Contesta

-¿Que carajo? No tengo porque contestar nada baka… ¿O es que estas celoso? Pffff jajajaj seria demasiado…

-¿Y si dijera que si?... ¿Acaso no pensabas contármelo?

¿Que lo que? Como se supone que deba respoder a eso, que le pasa, porque esta tan serio, y enojado… mierda sospecho algo y, y no se si quiero que sea real.

-Acaso no me conoces idiota

-Si, pero

-Mira, si quieres a la trola de Mariko te la regalo con moño y todo, no pensé que te gustaran las rápidas. Mierda, era eso lo que te preocupaba… que estupidez

¿Qué me pasa? Siento un dolor en el pecho, y dudo que sea el principio de alguna enfermedad cardio-respiratoria. Yamamoto, trato de burlarme, pero me quema la cabeza la cercanía que mantenemos.

-Gokudera, creo que vos no conoces algunas cosas sobre mí.

Bueno este misterio me esta cansando, me acerco mas hasta apoyar los brazos y mi cabeza sobre la cama, estoy tan cerca de su no sonriente rostro, que me aterra, y al mismo tiempo me encanta.

Quiero terminar con esto, saque un misterio para toparme con otro, y al mismo tiempo me tope con mis estúpidos sentimientos… basta, estoy a punto de exponerlos y bastante me costo tenerlos ocultos incluso para mi.

-Obviamente desconocía tus gustos amorosos

Tengo que dejar las provocaciones, el sarcasmo, y las mentiras a mi mismo. Lo que digo me duele, soy un gran masoquista.

-Sabes… diste en el clavo

Y finalmente vuelve a sonreír, pero esta parece una sonrisa cómplice, no la entiendo para nada. ..

Mierda esta levantando su cabeza, y me mira… esos ojos, no hagas contacto visual idiota, va a leer todo lo que te pasa. No puedo, no puedo… mierda, puta, carajo… Su mano izquierda se mueve cerca de mí…

-Quien dijo que podías tocar mi pelo, estup

-Tu inconsciente, jajajaj puedo verlo

Se levanta apenas, y tira de mis cabellos hacia atrás… ya no lo veo, el estúpido y cálido viendo apareció, se viene una tormenta parece… ¡¿En que estoy pensando? Estúpido viento que apaga la vela, ya no veo nada, donde…

Labios… me devoran

Yamamoto…

No… no voy a… resistirme

-Aahh

No puedo resistirme, este idiota es la tentación en persona, es lo que más odio, y deseo en este momento. No puedo verte, pero puedo sentirte. Tu respiración entrecortada, tu mano tirando de mi pelo, puedo sentir a la estúpida sonrisa que seguramente adorna tu rostro.

-Voy… voy a defender lo que es mío… no, no quiero verte nunca más cerca de ella.

-Desde… - mierda no puedo recuperar el aliento, y el tampoco, respira Gokudera, respira, -desde cuando soy de tu propiedad.

No puedo admitirlo en voz alta, y mucho menos frente a el. Prefiero guardarlo en mi mente, pero algo me dice que el sabe, o intuía esto.

Esas miradas a mi espalda eran su forma de comenzar a marcar su territorio, y yo me dejaba… Me decía que lo odiaba, pero… solo me mentía a mi mismo… ahora lo único en que puedo pensar es en esa boca pecadora… quiero que recorra todo mi cuello y no deje un solo lugar virgen de sus labios.

Mierda, estoy necesitado, física, psicológica y emocionalmente. Definitivamente el calor no es solo producto del verano, ambos lo generábamos, y explotamos.

Si… esos, esos labios…

-Aahh… estúpido…

Devórame antes de que me de cuenta, o mejor aun…

-Deja que te devore… ahh… es mi turno.


End file.
